Shadow Maester
by battle manga
Summary: Zeek was a prodigy combined with a cold calculating shell leading to what was going to be a bright life. To bad his uncle is Don Sorelly, The most feared boss of the MOB. But that wont deter Zeek from living. Can he regain his honor can he escape the Dons clutches and why is that ninja so dam familiar. WELCOME TO THE SHADOWS.


TNMT

Day one

Chapter 1

I had just gotten to New York for my new job as a right hand man to Don Sornelly. A mid-level crime boss in the city mostly having to deal in anything criminal. Only sad part he was my uncle and I hated him with all of my being. Now I don't object to the mafia life or anything but I absolutely hate it when someone tries to make me do something I don't want to do.

If the man had offered to take me on in a few years after I had a legit job or two so I could live life then I would have been more accommodating. But know once he learned I had some good talents and could be useful unlike my parents whose only skill happens to be cooking, he snatched me up in a Offer I couldn't refuse and I was on the next trip down to new York.

My uncle survived in New York for a few reasons but chiefly that he didn't step on to many toes and kept his business out of other people's business. However despite the small cunning streak he had he was also a fat lazy basted that stuffed his face all day while everyone else did the leg work. It was an infuriating man to work for but soon you realize why the family moto was to hammer our problems. But for now I would bite the billow and bear it.

I made my way to my uncles Office and watched the Pig at work. Actually Pig would be an insult to pigs everywhere. Let's go with dung betel instead. "Ah Zeek, my favorite nephew come in and have a seat." The smell of pasta and other things that I refused to acknowledge was so potent I could see fumes in the air. Most of which were coming from my uncle. "As you well know I run a successful enterprise here in New York and I am sure with your talents and my brains we can go far. Now I just have a little test for you today. A shipment from Nova industries containing some priceless tech is going to be delivered to the docks. I need you to steel the XRT-100."

I looked at the file and memorized it all before leaving. "It is good to see you again uncle." It wasn't but he didn't need to know that. I left him thinking I was actually scared of him but left before I could start shooting.

The Device that he needed me to steal was a Spectral Topographer. Basically gives you a 3D map of all your surroundings weather underground or threw walls. A great way to spy on people or could be used as an early warning system. Not bad by my reckoning. I just hope Uncle Bug doesn't use it for something silly. Thought I'll have to develop a counter measure just for me.

I looked down at the steal armored car that was parked in the shipping yard and devised a plan of attack. Taking out the guards would be a bad idea and there were some cameras but they could be dealt with. Since there were going to be other players I figured speed would be of the essence.

I donned my signature costume made for stealth. It was a very dark blue fabric that hanged off me like a poncho or a ghost sheet. (V for vendetta.) Except I had cut across it to so when I walked about the fabric on the top would flout around giving the effect of tentacles being everywhere. The mask was a special one I designed that could be changed form a dark blue hue to a solid blank white mask. It was convenient since any enemy would be looking for the white mask and not my dark one.

I ghosted my way over to the truck and snuck up under it and began to work.

POV Change. Chapter 2

The turtles had just arrived on the scene to see Xever and Radcliff beating up the guards. They used brute force punches and kicks to knock them out then got into the truck ready to head out. But before they could get away the turtles sung down and knocked them both onto their backs.

"Well, my dear compatriot looks like we can have lunch after all. How dose turtle soup sound?" Xever got back up and brandished his long sword/knife.

"Delicious." Radcliff now known as dog pound said.

"Dude that it just gross and way to leading man." Mikey demonstrated this with gaging noises and odd clenching sounds.

"Ok, enough talk lets rumble." Leo shouted as they ran towards each other.

Zeek POV

Up above them a shadowy figure hidden in blue was watching the spectacle with an exited but worried eye. It was amazing to see mutants fighting each other in the streets and opened up possibilities but it made his job so much harder. You can account for human behavior but mutants were a whole new ballgame.

From what I can tell they had a very cliché villain hero dynamic but was made more interesting by the fact that the turtles/ninjas were teenagers. Or at least very least well behaved teens since I didn't hear one curse in all there banter.

The blue bandanna one that I heard was called Leo drop kicked the fish from the docks and into the water. Perhaps not the best idea to put a fish to water.

The others then ganged up on the dog looking beast and knocked him out with a well times Boe staff strike to the head. Unfortunately just as they managed to knock them out a legion of Cyborg ninjas popped out of nowhere. The ninjas looked like they meant business but considering that they were mowed threw like butter id hazard a guess that they were only really a threat to humans. After they had finished taking out about twenty of the bots witch I heard were called foot bots, the screeching of the tiers could be heard.

Looks like the fish and dog guys got away with the truck and the turtles rushed after them. Weather they got to them or not was no longer my concern so I vamoosed out of there.

DON's Mafia headquarters.

I arrived at Headquartered to see quite a few more faces then there should be. Most packing some serious heat. This would make any good criminal nervous and since I am excellent my danger sense was at "Danger Will Robinson" levels.

I walked over to Uncle Dung Beetle and saw that he looked none too pleased. "Well dear nephew it looks like rumors of your greatness have been exaggerated. I just got a report that Fish face and Dog-Pound were sighted with the shipping container and have just arrived at the Foot clan's headquarters. And no one ever even saw you during the whole fight. What do you have to say for yourself?" He began to eat more heavily and the guards around me look particularly tense. I opened up my clocks and produced a briefcase and slid it to him. A goon opened the briefcase and showed the Don its contents. "But how, No one saw you"

IN Foot Headquarters.

"Master shedder We have brought the device as asked." Radcliff said as he bowed low to his master. Xever soon joining him. "You have done well. Open the door." A pair of foot bots opened the door into the truck and found… Nothing. There was a glowing pedestal in the middle of the room but nothing was on. Nothing but a card with the image of a smiling Joker laughing at them hysterically.

"What is the meaning of this?" The shredder said in a voice that did not bode well for anyone.

"I do not know master shredder, we know the turtles never got inside the van at all." Xever's feet began to shiver, which was impressive as they were made of metal. But that would not help them against the shredders wreath.

Back at the MOB Headquarters.

"The whole point is not to be seen." I said looking smug as my uncle looked giddy with joy looking forward to all that money that this thing could fetch.

"Hahaha. Well done let me introduce to you my men. MEN this is my Nephew Zeek. He has some amazing skills that make him the perfect thief and assassination type. He just joined us but expect great things from him." The dung beetle looked like he was even considering moving out of his chair for a moment but then reality set back in and he just raised his hands.

"I look forward to working with you all." I said to be polite. I had taken off my costume so everyone just saw a young man. Albite he was tall standing at 6 feet and had the build of a runner. His hair a storm of browns and blacks with soft brown eyes gave the impression of someone not quite being there.

After collecting his next assignment he sat down in front of his uncle and said "So tell me about this foot clan and all these bipedal creatures roaming the streets."

Chapter 3

 **Random Chinese shop.**

I sat down and ordered a bowl of noodles with Bannock wings. I was also nursing some strange beverage I had no intention or pronouncing in my hand lamenting on the day's events. You could expect the mobs events to be odd but this was just ridicules. Mutations everywhere and robots and aliens. Oh well it didn't change the fact that uncle has got to go but it did complicate things.

After sitting there a while a girl decided to take the seat next to me and let loose a sight the likes of which I haven't heard in about a minute. "Rough night?" I asked for the conversation.

"Yup, Some idiots at work got a shipment mixed up not a ton of plans are behind schedule." She said she ordered some food and this odd thing called Pizza Gyoza.  
"What in tarnation is Pizza Gyoza?" It looked like gyoza but smelled like pizza.

"It's a local specialty and a favorite of anyone willing to try it. Here have one on me."

"Well if you insist but I did just meet you, I'd say you should take me to dinner first but I think this counts." I teased her causing her to blush a bit. Perhaps this could be fun. But it looks like this kitty got fangs.

"Isn't this supposed to go the other way round, or are you sacred to ask out someone clearly tougher then you and more experienced." Well I like the sound of that. We traded barbs and quips and even complained about our bosses. We discovered we were both related to our respected bosses and that we both had pet names for them. Hers was apparently hedgehog. We kept at it till the Store owner said he was closing shop soon.

"You know we've been talking for the last three hours and I haven got you name and I haven't given mine. Allow me to rectify that, my name is Zeek." I smiled down at her and she said her name was Karai and that I best not forget it least he answer to her.

"Geez girl you are a great time." We exchanged contacts and headed on our own separate ways.

… … …

Day two.

The next few days were a lot simpler. I was able to do some easier jobs and get a feel of who I could use in the organization and who I could recruit. I slowly but surely earned my uncles trust till I became a lieutenant. Witch in MOB terms is like the left hand man. While the right hand was the face I was the dagger buried in our enemy's backs.

It was during one such day of getting an assignment when I asked a curtain question.

"You want men for what?" My uncle asked confusingly.

"I want to make my own division and need some men to start off with. It will be like a stealth team that should make my jobs smother and even enable us to take more. I need a few reasonably competent people for this and would like to start there training as soon as possible." It was a sound idea and I had a list of people that would work for the job.

"Very well but I want to see results in a month. If that doesn't happen then I'll be placing the blame squarely on you."

"Two months and I'll make a mess of the foot operations while I'm at it."

"Deal"

Chapter 4

… … …

And so it came to be that I headed the new group on the block known as the Strings. I got the idea of Strings from the Strings of fate that bind everyone. We all dress in dark blue and have matching masks. Mine is just bigger and more detailed than the rest.

In the next month I trained them to be dodging experts. I knew that attacks against mutants were not going to be easy so I focused on making sure everyone could get home in one ice first. Then I gave showed them Shure fire kill moves. We were facing robots. No mercy in necessary. Our weapons consisted of a short dagger used by the American military. A wire made from a metal alloy I developed as well as a wrist mounted needle thrower. I also got a scientist friend to develop the cloaks to be resistant to blaster fire. So it would hurt but not kill.

Another bit of interest was a confrontation with the turtles. Cool guys but I had to sneak extra hard on more than one location do to their ninja skills. It made me ever so happy seeing the shocked look on there's or the foot's faces when they saw I got to them first. So I'm a sadist so sue me.

Thought I unfortunately was seen once by the turtles.

It was during a robbery of a batch or chemicals from X industries. I had just gotten on site and noticed that the turtles had beaten me to the punch. It was a bit of a travesty but I could wait and hold out till the perfect opportunity arose.

Of course it didn't take long for a Boar a Rhino and a Tiger to show up. That was unexpected but still within the plan. It was then they started a free for all were the tiger took ok the blue one the pig took on the purple on and the rhino took on the red one. The orange one was designated to get the chemicals out of there.

Luckily just as he was about to escape with them I jumped below with ought a sound and snatched it out of his hand. Not that hard considering he was tossing it like a ball. I tossed a note and high tailed it out of there but not before he got a good look at my mask. He tried to run at me and he did a really good job but I was able to get the slip by diving into a river and then under a bridge and threw a tunnel.

.. .. ..

 **Back at the layer**.

"Just who was that guy?" Raphe yelled out at another failed mission.

"Well we know he doesn't work for the shredder despite some of the equipment him steeling getting into shredders hands." Donatello commented while working on a small device.

"Well I think he looked rand. Like a moving shadow. Oh I got a good name for him." Mickey yelled out having come up with a new cool name.

"Not now mickey we got to figure out this guy's game." They all sat around thinking of things but couldn't come up with anything. They talked into the night till it was time for bed.

.. … … .

Chapter 5

Back with Zeek

Another interesting thing that happened was an interesting date with that Kari girl, they were the same age both were home schooled and both had an interest in the martial arts. Yes they both were not stupid and saw that they both had fight marks and bruises at times. But they wisely decided to ignore that and just enjoy each other's company. They sometimes spared, sometimes went to the movies and sometimes whooped each other's asses at ping pong, sometimes they would just enjoy a nice cup of tea over pizza Gyoza.

Life was good. Then things got complicated.

It was another few days when he met the turtles again at a warehouse in Brooklyn.

The war house was dark and gloomy and had a beet up feel to it. But his uncle had instructed him to get the contents of crate 262 and he had to get it. He had just gotten the crate open when all the lights turned on in the warehouse. I looked around and everywhere I looked were foot bots and ninjas. And in the front of them all were the rhino, pig, tiger, dog and fish. Thought it looks like the dog got an upgrade.

It was a lot of fire power. "The Jester had finally appeared. Why don't we have a little welcome party boys?" Tiger claw said as he pointed his blaster at me. I need to stall for time or make a distraction. I reverberated my voice and with the modulator made it much deeper causing it to appear serpentine and sinister. "Sorry but I don't have time to play with you today."

"What's up you got a hot date tonight or something?" The pig who I believe was called bebop spoke while making some odd moves that would make even the 80s cringe.

"The hottest Mr Bebop." This made some of them struck dump since it's in the brow code not to mess with a date. But they did have job to do.

"Well looks like you won't be able to make it." He was about to shoot when the doors to the warehouse exploded showing a green turtle like van. Out pored the turtles ready for a fight.

"Stop right there Shadow Mister." Mikey said as he bailed out of the van. Then suddenly froze at the legion of foot bots.

I thought the term over and decided that I liked it. "Hum, shadow mister I think I like that." I move the shadows like a mister moves sound.

While everyone was distracted I let loose a few smoke bombs and grabbed the contents of the carte. Then ran the crates till I got to a roof hatch unfortunately when I got there I saw that the roof was crawling with ninjas. Human and Robot alike.

"You know you really pissed off the shredder now. It was rather funny at first to watch him react to your little cards but now he's on the war path to try and kill you. He even stopped thinking about the turtles for a minute. Do you know how hard that is? Last time that happened Tokyo was on fire." A slim feminine ninja came out and began to talk to him as the ninjas began to circle him. "As luck would have it you must have pissed off someone from the MOB since they told us exactly where you would be."

Ok so that was a little more concerning. At the very least I knew that my uncle was no longer going to be a concern for much longer. "Ah such praise, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were coming on to me. But unfortunately I have a girl I got to see tonight and I doubt she'd appreciate me straying, At least not without her. So I'm goanna have to cut this short." I Brought up my blades and began to whirl them.

"Nice comeback, if you manage to get out of this, we'll have to double up." Said the women.

I laughed with her on that and then set out a grand clap. Suddenly all the ninjas began to run at me to get their shot in. I dodged and parried with some near misses but managed to cut down all robots and knocked out all the humans. Unless I am payed to I ant Killen anyone. After a few minutes the Head ninja came down and began to spar me with her own sword. Knife to sword and stealth on stealth. Our battle was so fluid and graceful even the robots stopped to gauche.

It was after we both made a horizontal slash on my cheek and a vertical one on hers that we both parted. "Well this has been fun but my date is in a few hours and we must be going." I barbed.

"Yes mine is in a few as well I do hope we bump into each other. But I doubt you will have the opportunity." She lunged at me and I gave one extra strike to her knife disarming her.

"I don't think anyone's know test yet but look around." She looked around and saw that her forces had somehow diminished to a much smaller size. She couldn't even see where they were. Dread began to seep into her as she looked around for the cause. She glimpsed a small white mask in the building next to her in a similar body suit. Then she saw another and another till she knew she was surrounded. As she noticed this they all moved as one and pulled on something. All the remaining troops suddenly disappeared from her site as they were dragged into the darkest shadows like some parody of a horror movie.

This was defiantly a new one but for those that work in the darkness she was surprised she hadn't thought of it herself. "So you got an army. Congrats. You still can't take out the shredder."

"I have no intention of doing sssso my dear. It was never I that wanted to take the shredder out. It was my employer that wanted to put a thorn in his side. But it seems that thorn was a little too big and has such betrayed me and mine to the shredder." A dark aura that wasn't there a second ago came out of him causing Karai to nearly fall to her knees. "Tell the shredder that if he waits a week I'll bring him the dung beetle that has been causing him problems on a silver platter." He yelled at the top of his lunges making it seem as though the very walls were shaking. Good think New Yorkers know not to look to deep into anything.

As Karai Blinked away the stars she looked around to see everyone was gone. She looked at her watch and noticed that if she didn't hurry then shredder would take longer and then she would be late for her date.

… ….. …..

Chapter 6

"And so you return to me without this joker, this Shadow Mister. Not only without his head but Not only without his head but you let have the turtles got away as well. Give me one good reason why I should not end all of you for your incompetence?" The Shredder seethed in his throne, anger palpable to everyone in the room. Not a single person moved a hair for fear of getting cut down.

The Shredder wasn't known for shooting the messenger. But he was known for throwing them out a window. With how mad he was at this time, Windows would be the least of their worries.

To the shock of nearly everyone Karia got up and went to the front of the pack and bent the knee once more. "I do have some more information to report." Karai knew she could get away with more than most but this was the shredder in front of most of the clan and she would have to tread carefully least she lost some honor.

The shredder considered his daughter. She was only here a few short months but had completed more jobs than most of the imbasil's that worked for him. Oh how he regretted not expanding into Boston instead. "Very well daughter speak."

"While fighting the Shadow Maester something had become clear to me. It would appear as though the Mercenary is not our true enemy but rather the one woe hired him." She trailed off for a moment to let the sink in.

This did add a new dimension to crimes committed then. At first the shredder thought that this was a lone thief that was messing with his clan but if this was a mercenary then this thorn in his side just got a lot bigger. He was about to give more orders when he noticed Karai had more to say. "Anything else daughter?"

"Yes, while we were taunting each other in the trap the source of our intel was revealed. After getting enraged to the point where even the Robots could not account for it he went mad and took out many of our men." Karai then began to explain to the audience how more and more Shadow people began to appear and take out her men. "When all was said and done so he wanted me to deliver a message to you as followed 'Tell the shredder that if he waits a week I'll bring him the dung beetle that has been causing him problems on a silver platter' End quote. I believe he was sincere in this and that our informant was the very person causing us the problems in the first place."

"And by what reasoning do you get that conclusion." The shredder will admit his madness but logic was still infallible.

"Well first of all why would he barter when he was the victor, then I looked back and realized that all the tech he stole was eventually sold by one of the MOBS. Then there was the fact that the tip that came in was conveniently paced at the time our anger was at its heist?" One factor would be cause for suspicion, all three is a setup. He was defiantly the perpetrator but his employer may just be using him to get to us. I would request we let him have the week and the moment that the week is up we strike." She may believe him but trust was hard earned here.

"Very well daughter, we will see how this pans out."

… .. …

Chapter 7

Karai quickly got washed and ready for her date that evening. She rushed over to the rock climbing hall and made it just in time for Zeek to get there as well. Only Zeek would think a rock climbing building was a fun date time activity. And hell if he wasn't right.

"Good to see you love, I hope everything's well." He asked then they both turned towards each other, they instantly saw the small cuts on each of their cheeks. One horizontal and one vertical. Their eyes widened at the implications and breathe caught at the fear radiating from them both. They looked into each other's eyes and both new the truth now without even having to ask. They were enemies, it seemed. One from the foot anther from the mob.

"Well this changes things." Karai said as she looked down a bit heartbroken at the implications. Her head swimming with possibilities.

"Mabey. There might be a way around this." Zeek said. Still not willing to give up this sense of happiness he shared with her.

"How can it not, my father wants your head on a pike and you work for a man that's about as clean as a pig." Head swimming with unshed tears she went over to a bench and just flopped into it.

"I wouldn't go insulting pigs like that, that insect deserves nothing more than to be called exactly what he is, a dung beetle. I only worked for him out of necessity but that is soon coming to a close. Karai after today I will delve into the great chasm that separates man from monster. I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it back in one piece." He stepped up beside her and hugged her from behind. "I wanted to make to this day special for us both. I'd still like to but it seems this will put a bit of a damper on our night." He was nearly at loss for what to do when Karia turned around with small smile and punched his arm. Hard.

"Now don't start getting so sappy, thought that's some nice poetry. I am not letting this or anything stop me from having you weather you like it or not. So what if you work for the MOB you said you'd handle it and that's god enough for me. Heck if you can stand me being in the foot your already better then ninety nine percent of the all human population." She reached up and grabbed him by the head and kissed him with all she had. It was inexperienced and sloppy yet oh so gratifying.

Being the daughter of the shredder doesn't give you many options after all. And there was no way in hell she was just going to sit back and be a helpless damsel in distress. She was an honorable and deadly Kunoichi and she would not let something so small get in her way.

After a moment or two of pure shock he kissed back and they melded together for what felt like hours.

After said time he let loose a great laugh and twirled her in his arms in a great big bear hug. "You have no idea how good that is to hear. And I guess are night won't be ruined after all."

They the resumed the night and had fun climbing colorful rocks while exchanging witty and suggestive banter. It was not till near dawn that he brock some rather harsh news. "Now that you know who I am, I got to say I'm going to be gone for about a month. I won't be able to see you till then." But he twirled down and pulled a flour from nowhere. It was an orange rose. "Look forward to my gift in the coming days your clan will be quite pleased." He never gave her standard date gifts. He actually gave thought about his gifts. Like the day he got her protective gloves lined with titanium. Made her punch twice as effective.

Karai was sad he had to go but understood. There work was hard and could take a very long time. She once even had to spend a whole month as a fry cook just to assassinate his one guy that liked to eat out. Every day shed come back and spend an hour in the sauna just to get the grease out.

They parted ways not knowing when they would see each other again.

…. ….. ….

Chapter 8

In a well furbished dark room in a warehouse in upper Manhattan a meeting was being taken place. "The boss sure made a grand spectacle of himself last night. This ninja thing is rather enjoyable." Said a lightly French accented man in the slandered black garb but with his mask switched to red.

"Yah I gut's to admit that it was a hey of a good time. I wonder if we get do a party after such a good tussle." A heavily red necked man in a blue mask said back as he was whittle some wood. Just to further his own stereotype.

"I saw it was more than that we, nocked those …. On their asses and made a Killen in robot parts. A feminine voice coming from a clock with a yellow mask.

A loud clapping could be heard coming from the front door were there esteemed leader came in without his mask. While most people would not fear his normal face. They all learned respect the old fashioned way. By having the snot beaten out of them then being on dangerous missions were they needed to rely on him?  
He looked around the room with masks of every color and figures of every shape. He basked in his achievement for the moment. "My students, my compatriots. Soon it will be time for the Clarian Call. Prepare yourselves, The Call goes out tomorrow." There was total silence but then all at once the bubbling excitement of all the trained killers in the room broke out into cheers and dance. They then left as quickly as they came to complete their assignment.

 **The Next Day.**

Donatello parked the Turtle Van in a back alley near their target. He checked his instruments for any undesirables and gave the signal to go ahead.

They had tracked down the missing equipment that had been stolen to the MOB of Don Sorely At a small Italian bistro in the lower half of Manhattan. They suspected that he was behind the theft of some rally dangerous and highly unstable tech. They decided that the diplomatic approach was the best course and just walked in and asked about the tech, as well as asking about allaying against the shredder.

'He he he. You think I'll ever ally with freaks like you. I may have been stealing from right under the shredders nose but there is no way I would ever stand even the sight of freaks of nature. Light um up boys." The men spit food with every word as his men raised their weapons.

The turtles raised there weapons but before a battle could commence the window celling burst open with figures clad in black. The Figures now known as the String flew at the turtles and caught them by surprise while some stayed back.

"Ha HA HA I knew it was a good idea to keep you around Shadow Maestro. Now kill these filly freaks. Before anything else happens." He rolled back down onto his floating chair and waited for the show.

The turtles struggled in his grasp and panicking to get out. The man took out a remote and pressed a button on it. The turtles were expecting a lot of things but they were not expecting soft classical music to start playing. As it went on for a few seconds they opened there eyes as they heard thumping. They looked around and found the bodies of all the Mafia Men on the ground with bloody wounds on their backs.

"What is the meaning of this Zeek, You dare betray me, I'll have your head for this when my boys return, I'll have your parents heads to." The fat man tried to get away but his chair would mysteriously not work.

The head Shadow disengaged from the rest and walked over to the round Bug With wrath in his eyes. "Oh, shut up you insolent Insect. You're now more now than a Dung beetle on the ground that I plan to stomp out." The man began to fear for his life now but new he had to stall till more of his men came in.

"Haven't I treated you right Nephew, gave you all you asked for."

"Yes, In exchange for my LIFE. Don't think I haven't noticed the assignation attempts and traps you made specifically to kill me. Those Foot ninja weren't there to kill the turtles they were there to kill ME."

Fear began to set into the far man's heart. The turtles witch were spectators to this drama just laid there watching things unfolded. Leo was flabbergast at seeing betrayal happen. Mickey was just confused. Donatello was a bit impressed that he survived the statistics of assassination and Raphe really like the fire in the guy's eye.

"And it's a little hard to threaten my parents when I now you had the killed the day I moved out." He began to raise his voice a little more now causing that fear feeling to rise from his chest to his head. But he was a Don and he would stay strong.

"And let me ask you Uncle." Maestro took a deep breath and said in a near melodic tone. " _Can you hear the Clarian Call, can you hear it one and all_? Remember the Clarian Call uncle for it is the sound of your demise." As he spoke the music became faster and stronger as if fueled by his very emotions. "For you see all across this city, as this song plays your men die. As we speak every Captain and lieutenant, every man we have judged to be squarely yours if falling to our blades." All cross the city men who were moving products making plans and commuting deeds were all struck down by bodyguards, cloaked figures and those they thought they had made submit.

"You have no one and nothing left. So Die like the insignificant pest you are." The Don was no longer scared. He was in full blown panic mode. Everything he had worked for, all Gone. Zeek raised his weapon on high ready to end his miserable life when he stopped just as his dagger broke the skin but before it could get into the skull. He squinted his eyes and brought his fingers to the Dons neck.

"$#(*#&$*&%"

"He's dead" He said to the confusion of all. "He didn't even have the decency to give us that revenge, the fear must have given him a heart attack." Zeek seethed a bit and then drove the dagger into the Don's belly. "Ok, you all get to have your fun. Ill deal with the Turtles." The Shadow Maestro regained his composure and walked over to the bound turtles. He raised his dagger and slashed down. Releasing them.

The turtles were confused at him letting them go. "Why are you letting us go?" Leo asked.

"Dude, it's cause he's cool yo." Mikey barged in while the rest looked at him like he was saying something odd, like cows make great pants or something.

"He is wright." They then looked at me like I was the crazy one. Perhaps I am.

"There is no beef between us. We haven't even officially met. You are teenage mutant ninja Turtles, a better string of words I have never heard. So I'll give you a chance. You stick out of my business I'll stick out of yours, such and such." He held out his hand to help them to their feet. Leo was still reserved about trusting him but had no real reason to see him as a threat, yet. Oh wait the body being moved in the room could well be a reason.

"Ok, in that case well take our leave." They then left to go tell there sensei what had transpired.

… …. …

Chapter 9.

"Master shredder. There is a package for you addressed from the Shadow Maestro. Also one for Karai."

Tiger claw bowed his head to Shredder as some ninjas brought over the box. It was a plain white box with a lid that was bound in red Strings. Next to it was a small unassuming box addressed to Karai. The shredder observed the boxes and wondered why this new blip on his radar was giving gifts to his daughter. Perhaps to curry more favor?

Karai was off to the side and accepted the gift as well as looked intrigued at what her boyfriend may have done.

"Open the box Razar." Might as well put the sturdy on in front as to keep any traps at bay.

Razar opened the package and the whole thing fell apart. Inside was the head of DON Sotrelly. It looked like a permanent scene of horror had been etched onto his face resting on a silver platter. No one thought that when he said silver platter he was being rather literal. The shredder walked over to the head and studied it a bit. Under the head was a note that read.

" _To the shredder, a thorn in your side has now been removed_. _Look forward to my next reprieve_."

"So we have a new player in this game. Hopefully he will pose a challenge unlike the rest." The shredder took the head and threw it over the ledge of his water thank were bubbles soon surrounded it until it was nothing but bone.

Karai was ecstatic. She had heard about Zeeks uncle and how he was making life hard on him. That was a good bonus but it was good to know he had some ambition, cunning and strength.

Shreder was about to go back to his thrown when Zever ran into the room with a half contingent of ninja all looking very nervous and almost panicked. Which considering they were trained ninja and had their faces covered. "Master shredder I have some news."

"What news do you bring me?" The shredders raspy voice was quickly losing his patience as the day went on.

"The MOB's are dead." Xever said. "We are aware the Visioso Mob is dead Xever, his head was delivered to me moments ago.

Xever took this in but continued. "No sire, I mean all the Mobs are dead. From the Triads on the west to the Blackfoot's of the north. All the MOBS have been found dead."

The room fell silent, stunned at this revelation. The various Mobs could account for a few hundred people. To be able to kill any and all significant members in just under a few hours was mind boggling and spoke of careful planning. This Shadow Maester was living up to his name and then some.

Karai just looked on giddy like a kid on a sugar high. Looks like even she had underestimated Zeek. She was looking forward to seeing the chaos that followed. She looked at the small box that looked so innocent in her hand and with trembling fingers opened it. She peered inside and gasped at the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a crystal flour, its center held the pollen bulb but around it were Crystal petals that stood out straight and layered on top of each other. They also look wickedly sharp and could cause some serious damage if mishandled. A nice metaphor or a snarky message.

She picked up the flour and noticed to the bottom a chain that held about a dozen rings. She peered closer and saw that they were the rings of all the Dons in the city. She smiled down at such a thoughtful gift. What made her day thought was the totally shocked look on everyone's faces. She knew it would be some time before she could see him again so she put the box back and looked forward to that day.

…. …. ….

Chapter 10

It has been a month since that fateful day were the MOB disappeared from the face of New York. From its ashes came the new rule, The Night Orchestra came to be known as the new top dog in the Mafia world with its brutal and honest efficacy. After cementing its power in New York it spread into Chicago, Boston, Los Angeles, Detroit and many other cities.

If deemed worthy then the present mobs would be given a choice to incorporate themselves. If not then they would join the growing pile of bodies on the country. Since In each city they established themselves under a new name no one new why all the old MOBS were getting sacked.

Only those deep in the underworld knew what was going on and they were keeping their heads down least they be next. The police were just satisfied that crime was down and people were happy.

The Shadow Orchestra operated on the principle that secret was to be kept above all else. No one that had not proven themselves would be told anything. Many undercover officers or operatives tried to get in but one ever managed so much as a foot threw the door before waking up at home with no memory of how they got there.

Soon people stopped focusing on them and went back to focusing on Mexico instead.

But in a shadowed room in a dojo/ gym sat the shadow maestro. He was using an ancient technique that he tweaked for his use to develop his consciousness. The benefit was that he could concentrate on given task with no distraction and could maintain a fine amount of self-control. The downside however was that the longer he spent in that state the more his conciseness would twist. His morality could become all but none existent and his thoughts as dark as they could come. He limited himself to just a few minutes of this state just for that purpose and then used three hours of meditation to fix himself.

He feared one day he might become a monster, worse yet he might not even realize he was one.

He picked himself off the ground after fight with his literal daemons for hours and took to his office. It was a cozy little place with dark lighting and a fire place. An ornate wooden desk and laptops being the only thing with anything that had anything to do with high tech gadgetry.

Zeek loved tech he really did but found that he liked them in small bursts. He would get addicted if he was around it too long. So he sat down and had some good old tea while reading over the reports of how his national conquest was doing. If projections were accurate then he would have total control over the eastern sea board by this time next year. While there was more to be done he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." His voice was a little gruff but he pressed on. IN walked Mal a tall man with a penitent for good food and sports. I had assigned him to keep an eye on New York and as well as being a good friend.

"We missed some pretty big things happening over in New York. Mutants have started to show up in more numbers and those Krang aliens have been a lot more active. In short it's a mess. Oh and about Karai." At this I tense looking up from my work.

"She has gone off the radar. Apparently some shit went down between her and her father while we were out."

Zeek let this since in. Perhaps it was time to leave the cold streets of Chicago and head back to New York. He will admit he missed seeing all the new mutants that pop up every now and then.

"Perhaps it's time we return to our fair city. I do miss salls hot dog stand after all."

"You hand half the men under you."

"Only half, how sacrilegious." I set a smirk loose as I make plans to go back and search out what happened to Karai.

….. …. …..

 **Authors note.**

 **This ends after karai had learned that Splinter is her real father and that Shedder is not as noble as he appeared. I may be making shredder look more snae in this series but think about it. He went from a driven Foot Boss to a raving lunatic only after meeting the turtles and learning of Yoshis survival. Then he only gradually gets madder and madder.**

 **Karai was also a rather underdeveloped character. Oh, I know that she is a great part of the show and has a wonderfully playfull/crule personality but she doesn't get much screen time and in the latter seasons she is always being saved by the turtles. She basically took the old April O'Neal newscasters place.**

 **It would be more amusing if she saved the turtle from parole. Like a ninja.**

 **What do you all think so far? What are your opinions on Karai. And What mutants should I add or specific scene you might like Zeek to stumble onto. I have also noticed that i kept saying don sorely rather then No visioso. I will eventually fix that. maybe.**


End file.
